


Солдат лорда Фэкса (Soldier of lord Fax)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Military
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В армии лорда Фэкса новобранцам приходится несладко... Но стремление отомстить помогает выжить и все преодолеть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солдат лорда Фэкса (Soldier of lord Fax)

…Дерох возбудился еще в тот момент, когда Велия только начала раздеваться. Парень восемнадцати Оборотов от роду смотрел на ее точеную фигурку, которая поражала его своей красотой даже в неверном свете факела, освещавшего комнату. Дерох на миг перевел взгляд вниз и увидел бугор, выпирающий из собственных портов. Все, как рассказывали его друзья-ровесники, уже успевшие жениться. Накануне они объясняли неопытному Дероху, что ждет его этой ночью.

У Велии это тоже было в первый раз; но она двигалась по комнате, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами: у нее тоже нашлись подруги-наставницы. Дерох поспешил сбросить порты, и его жена (только-только свадьбу сыграли!) с интересом посмотрела на возбужденный член супруга.

Сняв последнюю одежду, Велия прошла к кровати. Дерох осмотрел ее с ног до головы, наслаждаясь красотой женского тела. Изящные маленькие ступни, сильные икры — Велия любила бегать; взгляд скользнул выше, задержался на соблазнительном треугольнике рыжеватых волос. Член Дероха дернулся, словно стремясь отыскать влагалище и вонзиться туда. Парень перевел взгляд еще выше, на плоский живот и соблазнительно покачивающиеся при каждом шаге груди Велии — уже давно оформившиеся, ведь жена была на Оборот старше Дероха. Наконец, он взглянул на лицо девушки — улыбающееся, с искрящимися даже в полумраке голубоватыми глазами. На плечи ниспадали рыжие волосы, такие же, как и там, внизу, куда он снова непроизвольно посмотрел.

Велия тоже успела полюбоваться на молодого мужа — мышцы на его руках, привыкших к тяжелой работе в отцовой кузне, широкая грудь и кубики на животе выдавали силу Дероха. Только лицо его было не слишком привлекательным: с выделяющимися твердыми скулами, немного кривоватым носом. Зато член его стоял твердо, нацеленный на нее — и Велии захотелось ощутить его в себе. Жена Дероха быстро забралась в постель, оказавшись сверху — но тот вовсе не возражал. Парень ощутил тяжесть тела Велии, и от этого его член снова дернулся, а затем вонзился во влагалище. Дерох почувствовал необыкновенный прилив сил и страстно поцеловал свою жену. Она ответила не менее жарким поцелуем, чувствуя резкую боль, которая почему-то доставила ей удовольствие. Прервав поцелуй, она застонала так страстно, что Дерох, тоже почувствовавший истому внизу, возбудился еще больше — и почувствовал, как что-то вырывается из его члена, стремясь выплеснуться внутрь Велии. Дерох не стал останавливать свой порыв, и его жена с наслаждением и очередным стоном приняла в себя его сперму. От этого она лишь с еще большей страстью и любовью прижалась к Дероху, и тот, чувствуя жар ее бедер, понял, что способен на многое, и что в эту ночь Велия еще не раз застонет от наслаждения. В это мгновение ставший мужчиной Дерох вовсе не думал о путешествии, которое должно было начаться завтра: всей большой семьее они собирались покинуть холд Кеож и отправиться в Телгар. Туда они хотели уехать не только потому, что Дероху было необходимо совершенствоваться в кузнечном деле, но и попросту из чувства самосохранения: никому не хотелось иметь дел с лордом Фэксом, чьи владения подступали уж слишком близко к границам холда Кеож.

Дерох и Велия продолжали наслаждаться друг другом, не обращая внимания на раздающиеся снаружи топот и крики. И только когда дверь в их комнату резко раскрылась, и внутрь ворвались двое солдат, супруги разжали объятия. Дерох поспешно вытащил член из Велии.

— Ах ты тварь! Паскуда! — заорал один из ворвавшихся солдат. — Это мы ее должны были оттрахать этой ночью!

Велия испуганно слезла с Дероха и отползла к краю кровати. Ее муж приподнялся, намереваясь во что бы то ни стало защитить супругу — но второй солдат ударил ногой прямо по возбужденному члену Дероха. Парень заорал и скорчился от нестерпимой боли, но это оказалось только началом мучений. Воины схватили его за щиколотки и стянули с кровати вниз, где начали избивать ногами, нанося удары с обеих сторон.

— Вот тебе! Вот! — орали они, взбешенные тем, что их лишили законной добычи. Конечно, они могли воспользоваться любой из девушек захваченного холда Кеож — но именно Велия казалась солдатам самой соблазнительной.

Дерох пытался увернуться, ударить в ответ, но воины знали свое дело — они били все сильнее, а один раз вообще наступили ему на живот и надавили, отчего парень едва не задохнулся.

Казалось, что он вот-вот умрет от разрывающей все тело боли, но тут раздался чей-то властный и гневный голос:

— Что здесь происходит?!

Солдаты прекратили избивать Дероха и повернулись к двери.

— Лорд Фэкс, этот выродок испортил девку, которая нам понравилась, — проговорил один из обидчиков.

Дерох осторожно приподнял голову и посмотрел на дверной проем, где стоял сильный мужчина, с доспехом на груди и удлиненным мечом в правой руке. Властные черты лица, хорошо видные в свете факела, выдавали в нем прирожденного вождя. «Значит, это и есть лорд Фэкс», — с какой-то обреченностью подумал Дерох.

— Что с того? Найдете себе другую. А этого, — он презрительно показал пальцем на Дероха, — препроводить в лагерь новобранцев. Может, что с него и получится.

— Да, лорд Фэкс, - в один голос проговорили оба солдата. Схватив Дероха за руки и ноги, они потащили его прямо так, голышом, прочь из комнаты. Тот, понимая, что его запросто могли убить, даже не сопротивлялся. И единственное, что его огорчило — это то, что он увидел, оглянувшись. Лорд Фэкс подошел к кровати и склонился над Велией. Та, словно чувствуя его незримую силу и неслышимый призыв, протянула руки к новому владетелю холда Кеож. Что было дальше, Дерох уже не увидел: солдаты вышли в коридор и потащили его прочь…

***

Едва оказавшись снаружи, в холодной ночи, солдаты рывком поставили Дероха на землю.

— Дальше пойдешь сам, мы в носильщики не нанимались, — грубо произнес один из воинов Фэкса.

— Да, а будешь сопротивляться, мы тебе член укоротим, — добавил второй, выразительно поигрывая ножом, который он вытащил из-за пояса.

— Ха, да он у него и так уменьшился от страха.

Дероху хотелось хоть что-то сказать в ответ, ударить их обоих, но он понимал, что не сможет дать отпор обученным воинам. «Лагерь новобранцев, сказал Фэкс? Что ж, хорошо, я стану солдатом. А затем найду этих двух и убью их», — мстительно подумал Дерох. О том, чтобы убить и самого Фэкса, который наверняка в эти минуты кувыркался в постели с Велией, мысли не возникало — сын кузнеца понимал, что в схватке с владетелем у него нет шансов.

Земля неприятно холодила ступни Дероха, да и все его тело покрылось пупырышками, но солдаты только подшучивали над этим, говоря про изнеженных холдеров. Один шел впереди, задавая направление, второй — сзади, контролируя каждое движение новобранца. Так они шли довольно долго – по расчетам Дероха, они уже пересекли бывшие границы холда Кеож. Дорога стала подниматься наверх. Под ноги стали попадаться острые камни; Дерох молча терпел, стиснув зубы и дав себе слово больше не показывать своей слабости.

Но воины Фэкса, разочарованные тем, что этой ночью им не досталось никакой добычи, оставлять Дероха в покое не желали. Идущий впереди вдруг остановился, резко развернулся — и наступил сапогом на ногу новобранца. Тут уже крик боли вырвался помимо воли Дероха. На лице солдата появилась кровожадная улыбка — ему явно нравилось истязать людей.

Второй воин подошел сзади и сильно ударил коленом меж ягодиц. Дерох согнулся пополам.

— Из-за тебя, урод, мы не получили добычи и потеряли целую ночь! — гаркнул над ухом солдат, не ослабевая давления на ступню.

— Может, все-таки отрезать ему яйца? — спросил второй, и Дерох с ужасом почувствовал холод стали, коснувшейся его паха.

— Ну нет, это слишком просто, чик — и нету. Пусть мучается. Давай просто понадрезаем его в разных местах?

Лезвие чиркнуло Дероха по бедру. Сын кузнеца забился, пытаясь вырваться, но это привело лишь к еще большей боли.

Следующие несколько минут Дероха с ожесточением били, а потом делали надрезы в местах ударов. Боль казалась просто невыносимой, но упрямое сознание отчего-то не отключалось — и страдания не прекращались.

Наконец, воинам надоело истязать свою жертву. Они отошли в сторону, любуясь надрезами на теле Дероха. Грудь, запястья, бедра, икры, ступни — все это кровоточило и болело.

Затем парня грубо толкнули в спину. Он с трудом сделал шаг вперед, стараясь не замечать пульсирующей боли в правой ноге. Так, нагого и исполосованного, его и привели в лагерь новобранцев, устроенный на небольшом холме. К тому времени, когда они дошли до цели, Дероха уже мутило от потери крови; ему казалось, что он вот-вот упадет, но он продолжал упрямо терпеть и твердить себе мысленно: «Я выживу и отомщу».

— Так, это кого вы тут приволокли? — раздался сердитый голос. Часовой, улучивший момент, чтобы поспать, проснулся, услышав, как один из солдат оступился и шаркнул по камням, тут же больно ударившим по ногам Дероха. Видимо, даже это было сделано нарочно.

— Новобранец из холда Кеож, — проворчал воин, не преминув грубо подтолкнуть Дероха, отчего тот едва не упал.

— Вы бы хоть порты на него надели, — проворчал часовой. — Думаю, этот долго не протянет. Заводите его в казарму.

Солдаты, поторапливая Дероха тычками в бок и в спину, провели его мимо поста часового и втолкнули в какое-то приземистое строение неподалеку. Там на деревянных лежаках спали еще несколько новобранцев. Несколько лежаков пустовали, и Дерох поспешил занять ближайший из них.

— И все-таки, надо было отрезать ему яйца, — со злостью проговорил один из мучителей, и она оба вышли прочь.

А Дерох провалился в спасительное забытье…

***

— А ну, живо вставай! — гаркнули у него над ухом.

Дерох раскрыл глаза — и тут же поспешно их закрыл: на него вылили целый ушат ледяной воды. Нестерпимо заболели раны на теле, а сам Дерох содрогнулся от холода. Рывком поднявшись, он снова открыл глаза и увидел огромного мужика, стоявшего рядом с лежаком.

— Ты должен просыпаться с рассветом, запомни это — иначе такое пробуждение будет каждый день! — заорал громила. — А теперь живо вынеси мокрый лежак сушиться.

Все тело болело, каждая мышца нестерпимо ныла, но Дерох снова сжал зубы и поклялся себе в том, что выживет — и отомстит. А пока он наклонился к лежаку, преодолевая боль в спине и пояснице. Здоровяк резко хлопнул его меж лопаток, отчего Дерох зашатался, но устоял.

— Живее! И потом присоединишься к остальным новобранцам. Они уже завтракают, но ты все проспал.

Дерох взял в руки тяжелый лежак и потащил его к выходу из казармы. Запястья, на которых запеклась кровь, тут же стало саднить; каждый шаг давался с трудом — его сбитые вчера стопы словно пылали от боли. На правой ноге красовался здоровенный синяк в том месте, где на нее вчера наступил один из солдат.

— Шевелись! — снова заорал бугай. — И не забудь надеть потом порты, вон они, на соседнем лежаке. Остальной одежды, да и обуви у нас лишней нет, так что обойдешься, — громила криво ухмыльнулся.

«Целителей, видимо, у вас тут тоже нет», — подумал про себя Дерох, преодолевая боль и вытаскивая лежак наружу. — «Думаете, сдохну?! Ну уж нет!».

Он выставил лежак на самое освещенное солнцем место и вернулся в казарму, где бугай уже убрал ушат. Дерох воспользовался паузой и надел порты.

— Пока остальные завтракают, ты в наказание за то, что проспал, сходишь к ручью и наберешь воды, — заявил громила, поигрывая мускулами на руках. Ему явно нравилось издеваться над другими, и Дерох в который раз убедился что все слухи, ходившие про солдат Фэкса — чистая правда. Тем не менее, несмотря на боль в израненных стопах, ему пришлось взять ушат и отправиться туда, куда показывал бугай. При этом он явно не опасался, что Дерох сбежит — далеко ли уйдешь со сбитыми в кровь ногами?

Тропинка, что вела от лагеря сквозь заросли, внезапно оборвалась, упершись в каменистый берег бегущего в небольшой ложбинке ручья. Дерох стал осторожно спускаться, но каждый шаг отзывался вспышками боли. Набрав воды, новобранец с трудом поднял ставший тяжелым ушат. Вернуться назад к тропинке казалось невозможным — острые камни еще сильнее впивались в его стопы, но Дерох лишь все сильнее стискивал зубы. Преодолевая боль и накатывающую дурноту, он все же выбрался обратно к тропе и, чуть пошатываясь, побрел назад к лагерю, стараясь не разливать воду.

Громила встретил его неодобрительным взглядом и велел поставить ушат в самом дальнем углу казармы, рядом с умывальником. Дерох с трудом добрел до назначенного места. Но ему даже не дали присесть отдохнуть: снаружи раздался шум, и солдат произнес:

— Остальные вернулись с завтрака. Выходи на построение!

Пришлось снова идти, чувствуя, что стопы уже просто горят от боли и соприкосновения с грязным полом и землей. «Хоть бы только раны были не слишком серьезными и не воспалились», — подумал про себя Дерох.

Выйдя наружу, он увидел выстраивающихся в шеренгу новобранцев, которых было примерно человек двадцать. Их всех подгоняли палками девять воинов, к которым присоединился и бугай. Дерох поспешил встать ближе к концу строя, поскольку он не вышел ростом.

В основном, новобранцами были парни примерно одного возраста — восемнадцать-двадцать Оборотов. У большинства имелся мощный торс, правда, один паренек казался несколько щуплым, а другой — упитанным. Все новобранцы выстроились в одну шеренгу напротив шести установленных неподалеку деревянных турников.

Один из воинов Фэкса вышел вперед. Примерно сорока Оборотов от роду, он казался самым сильным среди присутствующих, хотя из-за доспехов Дерох не мог сказать точно.

— Как вы уже заметили, к нам прибыл новобранец — и теперь вас двадцать один. Это ровно на одного человека больше, чем я хотел видеть в этом лагере, — заговорил воин, судя по всему — командир. — Поэтому кто-то должен быть исключен сегодня же, — с жестокой ухмылкой добавил он. — Возможно, даже не один новобранец покинет нас, ведь вчера лорд Фэкс захватил холд Кеож, и оттуда могут прийти новые бойцы.

По ряду парней пронесся тихий ропот; Дерох заметил, что толстяк и еще кое-кто неодобрительно смотрят на него. А командир продолжал:

— Что ж, вам всем известно главное правило набора в войско лорда Фэкса: слабым там не место. Сейчас вы пройдете к турникам, и каждый должен подтянуться не менее десяти раз.

«Всего-то?» — подумал Дерох, на миг забыв, что он весь изранен. Сын кузнеца обладал недюжинной силой и запросто мог подтянуться больше двадцати раз.

Воины лорда Фэкса разбили новобранцев на четыре группы по пять-шесть человек, и затем каждая группа начала одновременно подтягиваться. Самые рослые парни, как заметил Дерох, выполняли упражнение с легкостью; некоторые даже специально подтянулись больше десяти раз, чтобы показать другим свою силу. Большинство из новобранцев легко справлялись с поставленной задачей. Заминка произошла в третьей группе, где находились ранее замеченные Дерохом толстяк и щуплый паренек.

Все уже закончили свое упражнение, и только эти двое, едва сделав по пять подтягиваний, безвольно висели на перекладине. Толстяк явно не мог справиться с собственным весом, а парнишке не хватало умения. Вот он с трудом подтянулся в шестой раз, начал опускаться… и вдруг пальцы его соскользнули, и он упал на землю, неудачно приземлившись на правое колено. Парнишка скорчился от боли; командир подошел к нему ближе.

— Ты не справился с упражнением и будешь исключен.

Неожиданно для всех воин Фэкса вынул из ножен свой меч и резким движением проткнул грудь несчастного парнишки насквозь. Хлынула кровь; новобранец захрипел и умер.

Немыслимый ужас отразился на лицах тех, кому еще только предстояло выполнить упражнение; глаза толстяка, все еще мешком висевшего на турнике, раскрылись от безумного страха. А командир буднично, словно ничего не случилось, произнес:

— Выживает сильнейший. В моем лагере вы либо станете полноправными воинами лорда Фэкса, либо умрете. Третьего не дано.

Судя по тому, что остальные девять солдат обнажили свои клинки, готовясь в случае бунта новобранцев дать отпор, слова командира были для них не в новинку.

Толстяк судорожно задергал ногами, стараясь хоть как-то подтянуться, но собственный вес все время тянул его вниз. Так продолжалось примерно с минуту, а потом командиру лагеря надоело на это смотреть. Он сделал два шага к турнику.

— Нет! Не надо! Я смогу! — заверещал толстяк, еще раз дернулся, но так и не смог подтянуться.

Клинок описал дугу и вспорол живот висящего; его рубашка обагрилась кровью, а потом из нее вывалились кишки. Дероха замутило; а командир как ни в чем не бывало взмахнул мечом еще раз — и развалил тело толстяка напополам. На землю сначала упали ноги, а затем и все туловище — сила удара оказалась такова, что труп попросту слетел с перекладины.

Кого-то из новобранцев вырвало. Дерох с трудом держал рвотный порыв.

— Привыкайте к виду крови! — со злостью произнес командир. — Воины Фэкса должны быть безжалостны и беспощадны! А теперь — последняя группа, живо на турники!

Последняя пятерка новобранцев, и Дерох в их числе, понуро и неуверенно подошли к перекладинам. Никто из них не хотел подтягиваться на тех турниках, где пытались доказать свое право на жизнь толстяк и щуплый паренек. Четверо с пренебрежением оттеснили Дероха, и ему поневоле пришлось занять одну из «несчастливых» перекладин. Вздохнув, он подпрыгнул, уцепился руками, потянулся наверх… и только тут осознал, насколько сложно ему придется. Подтягивание удалось, но боль, казалось, вот-вот разорвет его пополам почище меча. Сжав зубы и стараясь не застонать, Дерох продолжил выполнять упражнение. Два, три, четыре, пять… на шестой раз он со страхом почувствовал, как рана на правой руке возле запястья раскрылась и начала кровоточить. Пришлось поневоле сделать паузу, стараясь избегать резких движений.

Командир криво ухмыльнулся и подошел к Дероху, выразительно поигрывая мечом. Новобранец медленно потянулся наверх, осторожничая и преодолевая вою боль. Семь! Но впереди — еще три подтягивания, а силы уже покидают его…

Другие парни уже закончили упражнение, выполнив его положенные десять раз, и теперь с облегчением отошли в сторону. Дерох отклонился в сторону, перенося вес тела на левую руку. Подтягиваться стало гораздо сложнее, но так он хотя бы мог не обращать внимания на кровоточащее запястье — хотя отстраниться от боли и вида собственной крови было довольно сложно.

Восемь! Дерох снова повис в нижней точке, собираясь с силами. Боль отступила на второй план, теперь им двигало только стремление выжить вопреки всему.

После девятого подтягивания парень почувствовал, что больше не сможет подтягиваться, давая почти полную нагрузку на левую руку — еще не хватало, чтобы рана раскрылась и на ней. Пришлось снова сместить центр тяжести, равномерно нагружая обе руки. Дерох потянулся вверх, чувствуя, как от напряжения вздуваются жилы. Кровь капнула на его лицо, попала на губы — соленая! — потекла еще сильнее…

Рывок — и его подбородок над перекладиной. Дерох медленно опустился и осторожно спрыгнул. Он все-таки сумел преодолеть себя! Пусть кровоточит запястье, а все тело воет от боли — он все равно выживет!

Комендант лагеря качнул головой — он явно ожидал другого исхода и хотел насладиться тем, как убьет новичка. Пока же смерть Дероха откладывалась на неопределенный срок, но абсолютно все — и воины Фэкса, и новобранцы — думали о том, что он долго не протянет. А самому Дероху вдруг пришла в голову мысль: «Интересно, а они сами-то могут подтянуться десять раз? Кажется, мужику, разбудившему меня сегодня, это вряд ли под силу».

Тем временем новобранцев повели обратно в казарму, где их заставили провести тщательную уборку. Дерох ожесточенно вытирал пол — тряпка была в его левой руке, так как правая по-прежнему кровоточила, образуя на полу все новые пятна. Наконец, один из надсмотрщиков принес кусок ткани и соорудил грубый бинт. Дерох благодарно кивнул, но солдат не обратил на это никакого внимания, процедив сквозь зубы:

— Мне не спасибо твое нужно. Будь покорным, тогда, может, и выживешь.

Остаток дня прошел относительно спокойно, хотя у Дероха по-прежнему болели раны и уставшие мышцы левой руки. Во время обеда и после, когда они начищали до блеска доспехи, парень заметил, что на него со злостью посматривает один из новобранцев. Видимо, он был другом кого-то из погибших сегодня, и теперь винил Дероха в их смерти. Вдобавок, после обеда, когда новобранцев учили скрытно подкрадываться к противнику, новобранец явно наслаждался, глядя на мучения Дероха, с трудом передвигавшего ноги.

Подозрения подтвердились ближе к ночи, когда все уже укладывались спать. С облегчением прилег и Дерох, радуясь, что может дать отдых натруженным мышцам и ноющему от боли телу. К концу дня ему уже казалось, что его стопы оголились до костей, настолько сложно стало ходить — но, поглядев на ноги перед сном, Дерох увидел лишь сбитые ступни, содранную кое-где кожу и запекшуюся кровь. Он закрыл глаза, надеясь, что завтра утром станет полегче… и тут кто-то ударил его ногой в бок. Новая вспышка боли заставила открыть глаза и взглянуть на обидчика. Это оказался тот самый новобранец, который весь день со злостью и неодобрением смотрел на Дероха.

— Тварь вшивая! Из-за тебя погиб мой друг! Да я тебя живьем в землю зарою! — закричал рослый парень и ударил коленом под дых, отчего у Дероха на миг пресеклось дыхание. Противник же явно не собирался на этом останавливаться: он начал лупить Дероха, метя в раны, стараясь причинить как можно больше боли… но тут дверь в казарму открылась и явившийся на шум комендант лагеря грозно спросил:

— Почему нарушаем дисциплину?

— Да я этого гада сейчас просто убью! — со злостью ответил обидчик Дероха.

— А кто дал тебе такое право? Ты, что ли, распоряжаешься тут? В этом лагере только я решаю, кому жить и кому умирать! А теперь — живо на место! Еще раз узнаю о подобном – и пощады не ждите!

Голос командира звенел от злости и едва сдерживаемой ярости. Пришлось обидчику Дероха вернуться на свой лежак. В казарму вошли двое солдат Фэкса, которые остались на страже — и хотя один из них сам вскоре лег спать, никто больше не посмел идти против воли командира. Теперь наконец-то Дерох смог с облегчением закрыть глаза и уснуть.

***

Последующие дни в лагере новобранцев прошли куда спокойнее. Конечно, иногда Дерох получал от нового недруга обидные тычки, но до большего дело не доходило. Единственной проблемой стали медленно заживающие раны, вдобавок иногда раскрывающиеся во время выполнения сложных физических упражнений — командир не уставал повторять, что солдаты Фэкса должны быть сильными, выносливыми и беспощадными. Хорошо хоть, он больше никого не убивал — то ли потому, что больше новичков в их лагерь не поступало, то ли из-за того, что Фэкс прислал гонца с предупреждением: лорд лично приедет и проверит, как проходит подготовка будущих воинов. А потому командир беспощадно гонял новобранцев, заставляя их выполнять все более сложные упражнения по утрам. Вечером же проходили фехтовальные тренировки на деревянных мечах — никто пока не рисковал дать в руки необученным парням настоящее оружие.

Поначалу Дероху приходилось нелегко — каждый день для него наполнялся борьбой с собственной болью. Сложнее всего оказались пробежки вокруг лагеря — обувь ему так и не выдали, а с незажившими стопами он постоянно отставал от всех, ловя на себе неодобрительные взгляды командующего. Но постепенно Дерох стал замечать, как его ноги заживают, и на них появляется грубая кожа, куда более подходящая для ходьбы босиком. Раны, поначалу немало беспокоившие его, тоже стали зарастать; вскоре от них остались лишь грубые шрамы, изредка напоминающие о себе ноющей болью. Но Дерох уже настолько свыкся с преодолением самого себя, что попросту не обращал на боль никакого внимания.

Вскоре его мышцы окрепли настолько, что парень из отстающих почти во всех упражнениях стал одним из лучших новобранцев. Дерох с каждым днем становился все сильнее и радовался тому, что сумел выжить — в основном благодаря жажде мести. Пусть он даже не знает имен тех двух, что привели его в лагерь — их лица Дерох запомнил на всю жизнь. Когда-нибудь, верил он, возмездие настигнет и самого лорда Фэкса.

Владетель нескольких холдов прибыл в лагерь, когда лето уже начало переходить в осень. Фэкс приехал с небольшим конным отрядом во время обеда и тут же потребовал, чтобы ему показали новобранцев. Комендант ворвался в столовую и заставил всех подняться. Дерох вышел во двор вместе со всеми. Роста у него не прибавилось, зато его обнаженный мощный торс выделялся среди соседей по шеренге.

Фэкс молча прошел вдоль строя, что-то бормоча про себя. Наконец, он остановился возле Дероха и долго осматривал его бицепсы, широкую грудь и сильный пресс. По глазам владетеля было видно, что он узнал парня из Кеожа. После осмотра лорд спросил коменданта:

— Почему этот новобранец без одежды?

— Простите, мой лорд, он прибыл в лагерь последним, и у нас не нашлось одежды для него.

— Я его присылал не для того, чтобы он в чем-то нуждался. Но я вижу, что был прав, отправив его к вам. По сравнению с остальными он выглядит как настоящий солдат.

— Мой лорд, срок обучения в нашем лагере… — начал было комендант.

— Равен Обороту, я знаю. Но если он и еще кто-то из новобранцев хорошо проявит себя сегодня, он станет полноправным воином. Таково мое решение, — отрезал Фэкс. — А теперь давайте посмотрим, на что они способны. Начнем с физических упражнений.

Сегодня каждый новобранец стремился показать себя, сделать максимальное количество раз в каждом из упражнений. Дерох с легкостью выполнил двадцать пять подтягиваний, мог и еще, но поберег силы для дальнейшего. Почти во всех упражнениях он оказался лучшим. Затем лорд Фэкс приказал новобранцам разбиться на пары и показать свои воинские умения. Командир выдал деревянные мечи. Дерох без особого труда победил в трех поединках, повалив соперников на землю или сумев ударить плашмя по животу. Кроме него, такого же успеха достигли еще двое новобранцев, в их числе и давний обидчик, который продолжал неприязненно относиться к Дероху.

— А теперь эти трое пусть сразятся между собой. Одновременно, — произнес Фэкс.

Двое новобранцев сразу объединили свои усилия, налетев на Дероха. Первые минуты боя он только и делал, что отбивался от их наскоков, стараясь, чтобы они не задели его своими деревянными мечами. Но долго так продолжаться не могло, и Дерох, улучив момент, пошел в атаку сам, угрожая в основном давнему обидчику. Несколько ловких и сильных движений привели к успеху: Дероху удалось выбить меч из рук противника. Со злостью он пнул врага, умудрившись при этом своим мечом отбить удар второго новобранца. А затем Дероху не составило труда повалить на землю очередного соперника.

— Что ж, неплохо, — заметил Фэкс, — но что будет в схватке на настоящем оружии и с серьезным противником? Выдайте ему железный меч!

— Мой лорд, разумно ли это? Он еще не до конца прошел обучение… — встрял комендант лагеря.

— Неразумно будет, если он останется здесь. У него есть почти все качества, присущие солдату — сила, выносливость и ловкость. Не увидел я пока лишь настоящего мастерства и агрессии. Пусть выберет себе соперника из числа наставников лагеря.

Дерох почувствовал воодушевление: неужели лорд Фэкс сам даст свершиться его мести? Не колеблясь ни секунды, новобранец указал на того здоровяка, который занимался беговой подготовкой и постоянно, с самого первого утра в лагере, издевался над Дерохом. Комендант пытался протестовать, но Фэкс наградил его столь неодобрительным взглядом, что воин поневоле вынужден был подчиниться.

Как и следовало ожидать, громила оказался неповоротлив. Он с трудом отражал атаки Дероха, а тот, предчувствуя возмездие, напирал со все возрастающей силой. Бугай попытался провести собственную атаку, но тут же поплатился за это: Дерох отбил его выпад и на противоходе ударил клинком в бок. Противник тут же скорчился от боли и запросил пощады, но Дерох, вспомнив все издевательства над ним, зарычал и одним мощным ударом снес голову громилы, и она откатилась к ногам Фэкса.

Все следившие за поединком мгновенно замолкли. Командир лагерем и другие наставники обнажили клинки и двинулись к Дероху. Но лорд Фэкс ледяным тоном произнес:

— Довольно! Этот новобранец продемонстрировал сейчас главное качество, которое я ценю в своих воинах: беспощадность к слабым. Мы выдадим ему амуницию и заберем с собой. И в следующий раз будьте более внимательны в выборе наставников. Они не должны уступать новобранцам в фехтовальных поединках.

Так Дерох стал солдатом лорда Фэкса.

***

Присоединившись к отряду Фэкса, Дерох отправился в Плоскогорье, на ставший уже традиционным турнир, где мерялись силами и показывали свое воинское искусство все собравшиеся мужчины, причем не только солдаты, но и обычные жители, жаждущие получить место в войске. Воины Фэкса и их семьи получали неплохую сумму в марках.

Здесь Дерох впервые после расставания увидел Велию — и тут же почувствовал, как в нем закипает гнев. Она стала одной из наложниц Фэкса, и владетель всем объявлял о том, что Велия скоро принесет ему наследника. Но Дероху хотелось верить, что женщина беременна от него, а не от Фэкса. «Погоди же, владетель Плоскогорья. Придет и твой час: я найду способ отомстить тебе», — со злостью подумал Дерох.

Пока же он заночевал в специально отведенном для воинов зале холда Плоскогорье. На установленных в зале койках разместилось несколько сотен воинов, при этом все придерживались строжайшей дисциплины — без лишних разговоров легли спать.

На следующее утро все они, едва позавтракав, отправились записываться на турнир. Дерох тоже встал в очередь к распорядителю, и тут заметил, что чуть впереди стоят те самые двое мучителей, что вели его из холда Кеож в лагерь новобранцев. Гнев и ярость тут же вспыхнули внутри; Дерох крепче сжал кулаки и вновь почувствовал на языке сладкий запах мести. Он жаждал встретиться с ними на турнире, чтобы свершить свое возмездие, а дальше — будь что будет. Дерох выживал в лагере в основном ради этой мести. Лорд Фэкс, конечно, тоже был его целью, но пока что недосягаемой.

Стоящие впереди, маясь от ожидания, смотрели на будущих соперников; двое солдат тоже поглядывали вокруг со скукой. Но вот один из них посмотрел на Дероха, тут же толкнул в бок другого, и оба решительно направились к нему.

— Гляди-ка, тот самый недобиток! Надо было его сильнее порезать, чтоб точно не выжил! — издевательски начал более рослый солдат.

Дерох лишь криво усмехнулся.

— Еще и зубы скалит! Вот же тварь! Надо его убить на этом турнире…

— Это еще кто кого, — процедил Дерох.

— Угрожать вздумал, верр бескрылый?! Да я тебя порву на части!

— Значит, ты будешь первым соперником, а твой дружок — вторым, — заметил Дерох.

— Ха, вторым! Запомни: для тебя сегодня второго боя не будет!

В этот момент подошла их очередь.

— Эй, распорядитель! Можно меня поставить в первом бою против вот этого наглеца? — спросил солдат.

— Вообще-то не положено самим назначать соперников…

Солдат переложил несколько марок в ладонь распорядителя.

— Да ладно, сделай ради нас исключение! И еще: если он вдруг каким-то образом победит, в чем я сомневаюсь, пусть вторым соперником будет мой друг, — после этих слов еще несколько монет оказалось в ладони организатора. Тот покривился-покривился, но назначил два требуемых поединка. Дерох проследил за этой сценой с саркастической усмешкой. Он твердо знал: его сил хватит на то, чтобы одолеть обоих соперников. Не зря же он столько всего вытерпел и выжил, несмотря ни на что!

Вскоре турнир начался; Дерох с нетерпением ждал своей очереди. Все участники сражались на мечах одинакового размера, специально выдаваемых перед сражением. Первые несколько поединков оказались скучными: солдаты лорда Фэкса легко обезоруживали простых жителей холда. Затем начались бои между обученными воинами, и тут уже пошли бои практически на равных. Каждый стремился показать свое мастерство и силу.

По правилам турнира, бои шли до обезоруживания противника или до первой крови. Но иногда ранение оказывалось настолько серьезным, что участник умирал. Дерох рассчитывал нанести своим противникам смертельные раны.

Один из солдат Фэкса так увлекся атаками, что нарушил одно из правил турнира, запрещающее удары в голову. Хорошо хоть, лезвие меча лишь рассекло щеку и содрало немного кожи со скулы. Противник остался жив, но нарушителя правил сняли с соревнования.

Наконец, вызвали Дероха и Хагола — наконец-то удалось узнать имя недруга. Они вышли на овальную, посыпанную песком, огороженную арену, вокруг которой сидели многочисленные зрители. Лорд Фэкс находился тут же. Рядом расположилась его личная стража — на тот случай, если кто-то из бойцов вздумает напасть на владетеля.

Получив мечи, оба соперника тут же вступили в бой. Хагол с издевательской улыбкой все время метил в пах, колени и ступни; Дерох всякий раз исхитрился отражать эти удары, а затем, улучив момент, с яростным криком сам пошел в атаку. Его соперник явно не ожидал подобной прыти, и начал медленно отступать, с трудом парируя выпады. Хагол явно рассчитывал на легкую и быструю победу, но не зря же Дерох так сильно стремился выжить и обучиться воинскому искусству! Им двигали гнев и чувство мести.

Вскоре Хагол осознал, что отступать некуда – сзади ограждение. Тогда он бросил меч и попытался перепрыгнуть через препятствие, чтобы трусливо удрать с поля боя. Но у него это не получилось, и публика неодобрительно засвистела. Хагол предпринял еще одну попытку, но тут подошел Дерох и одним взмахом разрубил тело соперника напополам. Обе половинки окровавленного туловища упали на песок, наружу вывалились кишки.

По рядам зрителей прошелся легкий ропот: они не понимали, зачем Дерох убил соперника, бросившего оружие, ведь Хагол уже считался проигравшим. Но тут поднялся лорд Фэкс и жестом приказал всем замолкнуть.

— Именно так и следует поступать с трусами! Среди моих солдат нет места тем, кто позорно бежит с поля боя!

Эти слова были встречены аплодисментами. Дерох торжествующе поднял руки, упиваясь свершившейся местью. Он наблюдал за тем, как служители убирают тело поверженного врага, и потому не заметил, как в коридоре, где стояли другие солдаты, ждущие очереди на турнир, возникла сутолока. Один из них оттолкнул распорядителя боев и вырвался на арену. Набросившись на Дероха сзади, солдат выбил меч из его рук. Победитель резко обернулся к нападавшему и запоздало осознал, что второй из давних обидчиков решил отомстить за смерть товарища.

Солдат вцепился в шею Дероха и принялся его душить. Воздуха не хватало, парень мог только хрипеть, а противник не ослаблял хватку. Дерох попытался отпихнуть его ногами, но тот стоял крепко.

Зрители возмущенно зашумели: они явно не одобряли происходящего на арене. Распорядитель боев, оправившись от полученного ранее удара, попытался разнять дерущихся, но друг Хагола ударил его пяткой в пах. Дерох, воспользовавшись тем, что враг отвлекся, дернулся изо всех сил, ударив того одновременно руками и ногами. Противник вынужден был ослабить хватку, и тогда Дероху все-таки удалось вывернуться. Чтобы не попасться на новый удушающий прием, он торопливо отполз подальше.

Противник разъяренно зарычал и попытался одним прыжком настигнуть Дероха, но тот встретил его ударом ноги в грудь. Пока враг приходил в себя, парень отдышался и схватил оброненный меч. Следующий наскок был встречен острым лезвием. Дероху удалось ранить солдата в бок. Тот завопил от боли, но попыток подобраться к противнику и задушить его не оставил. Тогда Дерох ударил его по лицу. Удар был так силен, что раздробил противнику скулу, сломал нос и челюсть. Солдат взревел от боли, сплевывая выбитые зубы, и попытался еще раз дотянуться руками до Дероха. Но получил от него удар по шее, оказавшийся смертельным. Дерох облизнул с губ чужую кровь, заляпавшую его лицо, и подумал: «Вот он, вкус моей свершившейся мести!».

Публика негодовала, крича: «Убийца! Смерть убийце!», но Фэкс снова приказал всем молчать и произнес:

— Его противник сам виноват. Нечего выходить на поле боя без оружия. А такие воины, как Дерох, показавший свою силу и беспощадность, мне крайне необходимы. Именно таких людей я беру в штурмовые отряды, захватывающие холды. Именно благодаря подобным солдатам я обрел свою власть! Поэтому он снимается с турнира и переходит в особый отряд!

«Говори, говори, лорд Фэкс, — подумал про себя Дерох. — Придет и твоя очередь».

Эпилог

Дни шли за днями, Обороты за Оборотами, но месть Дероха так и не свершалась. Лорда Фэкса постоянно охраняли. Сам владетель был не прочь подраться, особенно во время штурма какого-нибудь мелкого или крупного холда. Но Фэксу удавалось побеждать во всех схватках, и Дерох постепенно осознал, что ему не хватит ни умения, ни сил, ни хитрости для победы над лордом — и это несмотря на то, что ненависть его стала лишь сильнее после того, как от лихорадки умерли Велия и ее дочь, которую Дерох считал своим ребенком. Других детей лорд от нее так и не дождался.

Фэкс постоянно стремился расширять свои владения, и Дерох вместе с другими воинами из штурмового отряда беспощадно и без зазрения совести убивал охрану мелких холдов. А затем лорд захотел и крупной добычи.

Холд Руат они захватили на удивление легко, почти без сопротивления. Подкупленный охранник не поднял тревогу, а страж порога почему-то не предупредил жителей холда об опасности. Дероху издали показалось, словно кто-то прошмыгнул туда, в зловонное логово стража. Солдат хотел броситься следом, но неожиданно для себя почувствовал чужие эмоции и ощутил те же злость и жажду мести, что двигали им. «Пусть живет», — решил Дерох. Он понял, что если ему самому не удастся убить Фэкса, то возмездие может свершить кто-то иной.

Через Оборот стали поступать вести о том, что некогда богатый и процветающий Руат пришел в упадок. Дерох, в отличие от всех остальных, ничуть не удивился — он догадался, что оставленный им в живых мстит таким образом Фэксу. Откуда же солдату было знать, что он пощадил тогда наследницу руатанского рода Лессу?

…Спустя много Оборотов Дерох вернулся в Руат и стал свидетелем поединка между Фэксом и Ф’ларом. И в то мгновение, когда лорд семи холдов умер, Дерох осознал, что свершилась не только его собственная месть.


End file.
